Dos Palabras
by Andreaeb182
Summary: Eriol podía, con total seguridad, decir cuántas veces la vecina de al frente había desfilado frente a la ventana de su casa en la última media hora.O el número de carros de color negro, cuyas placas contienen las letras TD. Oh, acaba de pasar otro! ET!


**_23 Marzo de 2011_**

**_Hola a todos!_**

**_Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios por esta ausencia taaaaan prolongada y no vengo a pedirlo. No cuando sé que es porque he estado en otros fandoms (aunq ya tengo mas de un año sin escribir por culpa de estar en los ultimos semestres de mi carrera), o porque ni siquiera he visitado la pagina por estar leyendo Manga. Aunque sin importar la causa, vengo a dar mi fic anual por el cumpleaños de mi amado Eriol! Darling! Hoy cumples 5 años! xD_**

**_Y como todo el día me lo he pasado super enredada con unas diligencias y luego con el cumpleaños de mi amado, hasta ahora es que puedo subir esto._**

**_Pero sin más, les dejo con la primera de esta historia de 2 capitulos. xD_**

**_Atte:_**

**_Andrea Black_**

**_

* * *

_**_  
_

**Dos Palabras**

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

Tick Tock… Tick Tock

Las dos de la tarde. No necesitaba mirar la hora, cuando las campanadas del reloj de pared retumbaban por toda la habitación, llenando el lugar de algo más que el silencio que antes predominaba, y que muy seguramente, regresaría en contados instantes. Llevaba horas aburrido, sentado junto a la ventana, sin mayor cosa que hacer que mirar a la gente pasar. Viendo niños, ancianos, jóvenes. Viendo a todo el mundo ir y venir. No había hecho mucho en lo que llevaba del día, aparte de saciar sus más básicas necesidades, por más placentera que fuera el desayuno y el almuerzo que le habían servido. O el baño de burbujas, que curiosamente estaba preparado para él en la mañana.

Y siendo sinceros, sabía que gastaría cada uno de los minutos que le restaban al día ahí sentado o en el comedor, hasta que llegara el punto donde un día se tornaba otro y se viera obligado a ir a la cama a sucumbir ante otra noche sin sueños. Y sabía perfectamente la causa. Oh, claro que la sabía.

Pero al parecer, el orgullo es más fuerte que muchas cosas. Entre esas, el amor.

Se palmeó la frente con frustración. Porque simplemente tenía que decir dos simples palabras, que se había negado a decir por puro orgullo viril y que ahora le estaban costando más que el sueño.

Le estaba costando la vida misma.

Se pasó una mano por sus cabellos, entre sorprendido y amargado, por el tinte rosa que sus pensamientos estaban tomando. Ahora sonaba a escritor de novelas adolescentes. Pero no se puede negar la realidad, y es que él, Eriol Hiragizawa, es un completo imbécil.

Y por imbécil, está perdiendo lo mejor que ha tenido en su vida.

Se palmeó nuevamente la cara, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza, causada por su frustración.

-Mierda.- murmuró enojado consigo mismo, por enésima vez en los últimos 3 días.

* * *

Eriol podía, con total seguridad, decir cuántas veces la vecina de al frente había desfilado frente a la ventana de su casa en la última media hora, y como, con cada nuevo ciclo de ir y venir calle abajo, su maquillaje se tornaba más "llamativo", por falta de una mejor palabra para definirlo sin llegar a denigrar a la joven, o de las veces que miraba en su dirección con un penoso intento de discreción. O el número de niños que habían pasado, luego de salir del colegio. O el número de carros de color negro, cuyas placas contienen las letras TD. Oh, acaba de pasar otro, eso lo hace el 6 de la última hora y el 134 de lo que va del día.

¿Sin oficio, cierto?

Pero como negarle la única distracción al una vez, Clow Reed, luego que la música le abandonó y el gusto por la comida ya no le acompaña. Al menos así no se queda letárgico en su cama, como había sido su plan inicial, el cual fue truncado por sus, no tan amadas en el momento, creaciones.

-Amo Eriol.- escuchó decir junto a sí mismo. Enarcó una ceja, al notar a su guardián solar frente a sí, con su celular, mientras obstruía la visibilidad al automóvil número siete de la última hora, de color negro y con TD en su placa. Vio la señal de haber recibido un correo, y decidió leerlo, al notar que su guardián no se movería de su lugar hasta no cumplir con su cometido.

_Llámala de una buena vez!_

Leyó la frase varias veces, hasta asegurarse que sus ojos no le mentían. Hasta Syaoran se había enterado de su problema, y al parecer de su actitud también, y había sentido la necesidad de concederle un poco de su sabiduría, al ahora no tan sabio, Eriol.

Que irónico que él fuera el que estuviera recibiendo un consejo por parte del castaño, sobretodo en temas amorosos.

Sintiéndose observado, levantó la mirada de la pantalla, para ver a Spinel observarlo detalladamente. Enarcó la misma ceja otra vez.

-No es bueno dejarse dominar por el orgullo.- Comentó Spinel, mirando seriamente al ojiazul, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amo, quien luego de tantos años se le dio por volverse obstinado y terco.

Ante esto su ceja se enarcó un poco más, hasta casi perderse entre el flequillo que le cubría la frente. Aparentemente todos sus amigos y allegados querían darle el mismo consejo. ¿Cómo si él no lo supiera ya? El problema pertenecía a las tierras del cómo.

¿Cómo lograr que Tomoyo Daidouji, regrese a su casa?


End file.
